The present invention discloses a sealing closure which can be used in various applications (e.g., textile). Magnetic strips are well known in the art, but these strips cannot be used for sealing because their magnetic strength is very low. Therefore, there is a need to use strong magnetic elements (e.g., Neodymium), which are embedded with flexible strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,261 (referred hereinafter to '261) discloses a magnetic strip that comprises a series of magnets, a flexible material strip locating and at least in part enclosing each surface of each magnet to define a longitudinal flexible arrangement capable of coupling to itself, a magnetisable material or to another magnet.
There are different problems with the flexible magnetic strip of patent '261. For example, this strip cannot be used to provide a sealing which is stable to various mechanical deformations (e.g., bending, twisting). One reason for this is the non-proximate distance between the magnetic elements of two strips which magnetically attract each other. Another reason for this is the mechanical characteristics of the materials from which the strips are made.
Therefore, it is a long felt need to provide a flexible sealing closure and/or sealable device which is made of at least one magnetic strips which is able to attract to another magnetic or ferromagnetic material, such that the magnetic attraction force of the magnets within the strip is not reduced.